A vessel with a Stewart platform for compensating motions of a ship is already known. The platform comprises a surface, borne on six hydraulic cylinders, and motion sensors. During use, with the aid of the sensors, the motions of the respective ship are measured. With the aid of these measurements, the orientation of the hydraulic cylinders is driven continuously so that the surface remains approximately stationary relative to the fixed world. In this manner, motions of the ship are compensated and for instance people or loads can be transferred from the ship onto a stationary offshore construction, or vice versa.
One of the objects of the invention is to improve a motion platform, in particular a vessel with motion platform.
Another object of the invention is to improve the safety of the use of a vessel and/or motion platform.